Bleach One-shots
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: R Contains adult themes in description. Not for you little kiddies.
1. Aizenxoc-impregnation

Ryia smirked looking at the clothes before her. Picking up an outfit Ryia frowned deciding against and places it back into the closet before repeating the process with 3 other outfits until she grinned at the one that lays before her. "He's going to love this one…" she grinned and quickly changed into the outfit before walking out of the room. Part of her was thankful that the palace was remotely empty, but another part wanted to see the look on her two friends faces as she strolled into the sitting room where Aizen hid the hogyoku. Ryia smirked seeing the white of Aizen's jacket against the chair. Walking in she just about jumped on Aizen's lap bringing him out of his thoughts.

Looking down the male was welcomed to the sight of his black-haired goddess in a thin white babydoll outfit that reminded him of a skimpy wedding outfit. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked running his leg up her smooth toned legs. "Well, we have the whole place to ourselves for the time being." Ryia told him drawing circles on his chest as his hand reached her awaiting pussy and started rubbing her through the thin cloth making her moan. Aizen smirked as he continued the movement making the girl on him blush and move in lust. "A-Aizen…" she moaned as soon enough she cam. Ryia lays there trying to catch her breath as Aizen reached up and started to squeeze her breast making her arch up allowing him to clamp his mouth over a nipple. Ryia moaned in pleasure as her head clouded. Why was she feeling like this? He's never made her feel like this before, yes his touches were like heaven to her skin, but these touches, they felt more powerful, he was playing with her body as if he knew every secret it had. "Who do you belong to?" He asked as his hand slipped back down to her lower regions. "To you, everything i am belongs to you and you alone!" Ryia moaned feeling his fingers brush against her erect clit. "Good girl, now, you know what to do next." He whispered in her ear as he removed his hands from her.

Falling to her knees she released Aizen's throbbing member from his pants. Before she could start Aizen stopped her. "What do you say first?" He asked looking down at her. "Thank you for your delicious dick Aizen-sama." Ryia said as Aizen allowed her to continue. Ryia took the member and started licking the shaft before moving down to his ball sac. Aizen leaned his head back into the chair as Ryia continued working on his dick. Her mouth was so warm it felt good against him. Looking down he watched as Ryia started bobbing her head up and down. Aizen grunted feeling himself get closer. Before Ryia could move she felt his hands hold her head in place as her released into her throat. Pulling back Ryia sat on the floor with her mouth open catching the remaining squirts of sperm.

Licking her face clean Ryia looked up at Aizen as he smirked. She was his, to do whatever with. "Come here." He ordered as the girl crawled over and sat on his lap. Before she could align herself she felt a pressure against her back entrance. "A-Aizen-sama...that's.." She stuttered. She never tried anal and was afraid to. It wasn't making sense to her, Aizen had always taken her front entrance, why this? Why now? "Relax, there's nothing to be afraid of." He cooed as he lowered her more causing his tip to pop inside. Ryia gasped at the sudden intrusion. "Shhh, just relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered as he lowered her a bit more. Ryia whined at the feeling and wished he would stop as he continued to lower her. Aizen continued whispering to her has he finally engulfed himself inside the girl. Allowing her to rest he smirked at the feeling of her hot tight ass. With this the only thing left is to fully make her his by impregnating her, which will come later, first he's going to fully enjoy the hot cavern he planted himself in.

Feeling the girl on top of him move a bit Aizen slowly began to slam her down onto him. "Aizen!" She moaned as she held onto him as her mind became even more clouded in pleasure. Smirking Aizen stopped moving his arms and watch as she bounced on top him. Suddenly she stopped as she tightened around him causing him to groan as he felt her cum. "You like that don't you? You just love the feeling of me being inside of your ass. You're a dirty girl, coming in here dressed like that then enjoying me fucking you." he said coyly as she leaned against him blushing as her body came off of its high. Ryia laid there as he said all of this. Yea, she did love it, she loved everything he did to her. Suddenly she felt her body move a bit as Aizen started rocking her body causing her ass to tighten up more. Aizen grunted as he rocked her. He was so close to releasing when she stopped.

Before long Aizen stopped feeling himself release inside the girl as she gasped to the feeling. Aizen chuckled watching the girl as she tried getting use to the feeling of her ass being filled. Holding her close Aizen picked the girl up and turned them around laing her in the chair with her ass in the air as he removed himself. Ryia looked up and her eyes went wide as Aizen pulled out a plug from god knows where and pushed it inside her ass. Ryia whined as the foreign object that was shoved inside her and tried forcing it out only for it to be held in by the man hovering above her. "Keep it in, if you force it out I'll have to punish you." Aizen ordered causing the girl to whine more as he stared at the open hole in front of him. Ryia gasped as she suddenly felt that hole filled with Aizen. Aizen started pounding into her as she grasped onto him. He had purposely sent everyone away on missions, just so he could do this to his goddess. Aizen grunted feeling her tighten around him and started slamming into her harder. She was his, his to use, to control, to destroy if he wished. "A-Aizen!" Ryia gasped as she came hard around him once again, only this time she wasn't given a break as he continued to pound into her quivering pussy.

Suddenly Ryia felt him stiffen inside her. "Aizen please…..give it to me…" She begged as the man above her smirked and responded with pumping her full of his essence. Ryia laid on the chair panting as the plug threatened to pop out of her. "Don't think we're done yet." Aizen said shoving it back in much to the girls dismay as he picked her up with him still inside her. Wrapping her arms and legs around Aizen she felt him move towards the balcony. "A-Aizen, what are you…"Ryia started only to be silenced when he started thrusting into her. Gasping Ryia tightened her grip on the male. She was feeling hotter now, was it because he was having her more today? the fact he finally took her anal virginity then shoved a butt plug in her, or was it because he was fucking her out on the balcony where anyone could see them. Aizen smirked down at the girl, seems that she didn't realize there was something else mixed with today's medication. A special drug he created to increase her ovulation. He felt her tighten around him as she cam yet again and grinned. She will have his children, his heirs to his throne. The thought of her pregnant made him thrust harder into the girl causing her scream as she felt him dump another load inside her. "Aizen-sama, I'm full….I'm too full…." She panted looking up at him as she felt him release her legs from around him and turned her around making her grip the railing in front of her.

"That's no excuse, I'm going to overfill you with myself." He said running a hand to her abdomen. "Today you will get pregnant with my child." He told her as he started thrusting again causing her to gasp. She was right, there was a reason for all of this, he wanted to ensure she would get pregnant. Wait, pregnant? She didn't want to get pregnant, at least, not until after the war, when it was safe. Aizen started thrusting harder breaking the girl from her thoughts. He was going to do it, he was seriously trying to impregnate her. "A-Aizen-sama!" She yelled as she came again and lost her grip on the railing. Aizen grabbed her arms and pulled them back as he continued to thrust into her. Ryia let out another gasp as shortly afterwards she felt him release inside her. Looking down she could have sworn her womb was already bulging. Leaning back into him Ryia felt Aizen pick her up exposing her to the vast desert as he started thrusting into her once more. Ryia laid against him tired out. Reaching over Aizen took her closest nipple in his mouth causing the girl to gasp as the sudden feeling.

The two was at this for hours until finally Ryia fell off of Aizen her womb obviously full of his essence. Aizen stood looking at the girl who spasmed on the ground. Flipping her on her back Aizen shoved a plug in her pussy causing her to groan in discomfort. Smirking AIzen popped the one in her ass out. The cum he had kept in there had long since left the hole as it absorbed into her tissue. Ryia watched the man as he looked down at her plunging himself into her ass once again causing her to scream out. More hours passed and Ryia now laid on the ground with two plugs inside of her as Aizen sat in front of her in his chair smirking. "Why don't you go cook us up something to eat?" He asked as the girl tried getting up. "Can I take a shower first?" She asked still shaking from her most recent orgasam. "No, you are to keep both plugs in and go cook us a nice dinner, afterwards I might remove them for you." Aizen told her as she glared at him limping out of the room. He was lucky she could still move after fucking her so much.


	2. Toshiroxoc-V-Day present

Toshiro sat as his desk getting more and more pissed. He had been searching for someone all day with no luck. "What's wrong Toshiro?" Kit asked frowning slightly at her brother. "You haven't seen Ryia around recently have you?" He asked. "No, I've been in here all day." Kit told him. "Why do I always get stuck with the troublemakers?" He asked standing from his desk and headed out the door. Ryia better hope the he finds her soon, otherwise she'll be put in the detention cell for wandering off against her probation. "I swear the girl…" Toshiro growled walking down the pathway. He loved the girl that was true, but he wished that sometimes Ryia would calm down and act like a proper reaper. Opening his bedroom door he froze at the sight on his bed. There laid Ryia in a pink babydoll outfit tied up with pink ribbon and surrounded by rose petals on the bed.

Rushing over Toshiro uncovered Ryia's mouth. "Ryia, who….who did this to you?" Toshiro asked blushing at the sight of her body being poorly hidden by the sheer fabric. "I….I don't know…." Ryia said softly as she tried moving and 'accidently' pressed herself against Toshiro causing him to jump and blush. "Toshi….can...can you help me?" Ryia asked tried to struggle against the ribbon. "A…..sure…" He said still blushing as he looked at the bow at Ryia's feet. Reaching down Toshiro started untying the pink bow and unwrap the to freeze once he reached her hips. "What's wrong Toshi?" Ryia asked looking down at the male. "Um...well...you're….not wearing any underwear…." He choked as his face turned red. Ryia stopped blushing herself. "I'm what?" Ryia asked.

Toshiro's head started spinning as he stared at Ryia's bare crotch. What was wrong with him? Reaching out to continue unwrap the ribbon he brushed against her wet nether lips. Stopping when he her Ryia gasp Toshiro brushed against them again only to get the same reaction. Toshiro stared at the skin in front of him as he reached forward and touched Ryia's erect clit causing her to gasp more. "Toshi…." Ryia whined looking down at the male as he continued to touch her. "Please...I….I can't take it anymore…" Ryia continued. Her mind was clouded, she couldn't tell if it was because Toshiro was touching her or if she was injected with some kind of drug when she was tied up. "To-Toshiro…" Ryia groaned as she came.

Ryia laid on the bed panting as Toshiro finished untying the lower half of her body. "To-Toshi...my arms…" Ryia said in between breaths. "In a bit." He said as She felt him shift on the bed. Looking back Ryia watched as Toshiro discarded his uniform onto the floor. "I'm at my limit Ryia….I'm sorry." He told her as he neared her head. Looking over Ryia froze at Toshiro's size. "Toshi...are...are you sure that'll fit?" Ryia asked staring at his large size. "It will, don't worry." He told her as he placed his member at her mouth. Almost instantly Toshiro felt Ryia wrap her lips around his dick encasing it in her warm mouth. "Tch...R-Ryia…" Toshiro winced trying to prolong his orgasam.

Toshiro looked down at the girl under him. Somehow, seeing her tied up like she is was turning him on. "Ryia…" He groaned coming inside her mouth a few moments later. Pulling himself out he watched as Ryia swallowed his essence. Getting hard again Toshiro spun her around so that her legs was around his hips. Ryia looked up at the male. "To-Toshiro...please" Ryia begged with lust filled eyes. "I love you Ryia, don't you ever forget that." Toshiro told her as he shoved himself inside of her. Ryia gasped at the sudden fullness that she felt. Toshiro stood there for a bit as he allowed her to get use to his size. After a few minutes Ryia moved a bit letting Toshiro know she was ready. Gripping her hips the male began thrusting into the woman below him.

After several minutes Ryia felt Toshiro explode inside her. Looking up at him with heavy eyes Toshiro untied the rest of the ribbon freeing her arms. "Now, how about we do this properly? As husband and wife?" Toshiro asked moving both of them fully onto the bed. Smiling Ryia wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck bringing him down for a kiss as he started thrusting into her once more.

Finally after many rounds of passionate love making Ryia laid curled up to Toshiro. "So did you like it?" Ryia asked softly earning a confused looked from her husband. "Your Valentine's day present, did you like it?" Ryia asked again. "I loved it, though who ever tied you up should start running." Toshiro grumbled. "I'll let Kit know in the morning." Ryia smirked as she started dozing off. Toshiro looked down at his wife. Kit was in on this? Shaking his head. Frankly around those two nothing surprised him anymore. Wrapping his arms around Ryia tightly he to drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Hello all, Happy belated Valentine's Day. Here's a little present for you all, yea it's a little rushed and I'm not fully proud of it but I was tired and wanted to get something out.**


	3. Grimmjowxoc- First Encounter

Kit grinned at the male before her. He was exactly the type of person she loved fighting, he was nothing but cocky and arrogant, the perfect opponent. Kit grinned as she attacked the male. The two battled for what seemed like hours to them. Finally Grimmjow pinned the girl up against a pillar grinning. "Have to say, you're pretty good." He complimented. "You're not bad yourself, tight ass." Kit smirked at him. "Oh really? Well fighting isn't the only thing I can do well." He said as he slammed his lips against Kits. Kit instantly closed her eyes. There was so much force behind the kiss that it made her head blank.

Pulling back the espada smirked at the woman under him as she stared at him. Suddenly Grimmjow flashed them into his room where he pinned the girl once more to the wall. "How about it, want to become mine?" Grimmjow asked into her ear. "It sounds tempting, but I don't think you'll be good enough for me." Kit growled smirking. Grimmjow looked at her grinning. "We'll just have to see about that now won't we?" He asked as he ripped the clothes off the girl's body before slamming his lips against hers once more letting his free hand roam her curves.

Kit allowed this to happen. She couldn't think right and it felt right. His rough hands touching her soft skin as he lips clung to hers. Feeling him pull back Kit watched as the espada stripped out of his clothing. Kit watched at his pants dropped and stared. Was it even going to fit inside her? Softly gulping Kit suddenly started regretting giving this man her virginity. Before she could move away she was pinned to his King size bed. "I hope you're ready bitch." Grimmjow said rubbing her nether lips causing her to gasp at the new foreign feeling over taking her. After a few seconds the feeling was gone causing Kit to look down at the male as he spread her legs revealing her hidden fruit. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked blushing a bit at the position. "You're taking to long to get wet." He grumbled as he suddenly licked her causing her to gasp and grip the bed sheets.

Before long Grimmjow was back at her lips making her taste herself. Kit's mind was clouded causing her not to think straight. "Are you ready babe? Cause after think you're not going to be able to walk." Grimmjow told her smirking. "We'll see about that." Kit hissed as her legs was thrown over his hips and he started entering her. Kit gripped the man's arms as she felt her virginity disappear and her inside's stretch. Grimmjow grinned looking down and seeing the blood. "So I'm your first huh? This should be fun then." He said as he shoved himself all the way inside her causing the woman under him to call out. Grimmjow was relentless as he pounded into the woman under her listening her to cry out in both pain and pleasure. "You like it rough don't you?" He asked smirking at her blushing face. "You….bastard…." She growled only to crying out in pleasure in the end as she released over him.

The two continued for hours as Grimmjow repeatedly pounded into the girl not giving her a break. Finally Grimmjow collapsed beside her and looked at the girl who was on the verge of falling asleep. Pulling her into his chest Grimmjow watched as she wrapped her around around him and grabbed his ass. "Hm...you have a tight ass…" She grumbled as the espada blushed at the comment. Looking down to say something he found the woman sound asleep in his arms. Smirking he pulled the blanket over them. She was his now.

* * *

 **A birthday present to my best friend Kit.**


	4. Renjixoc- Honeymoon

Kit looked around the familiar home that belonged to her best friend. "She really does know how to keep a clean house." Kit commented as Renji walked down the stairs. "That's for sure." Renji commented as he pulled Kit into him by her hips. "So, how does it feel to finally be Mrs. Arabi?" He asked looking at her. "It feels wonderful, I'll have to thank Ryia when we get back." Kit told him as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "After 200 years it's wonderful to finally to be able to call you mine." Renji told her smirking. "I'm all yours" She told him kissing him once more. "Shall we take this upstairs?" Renji asked and received a nod from his now wife. Picking her up he carried her up the stairs.

Entering the bedroom Renji gently placed Kit on the bed still kissing her. The two continued kissing as slowly clothes began falling off. Renji looked down at his wife smiling as he ran his hands down her body. "I love you Kit.." He whispered kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you to Renji." She whispered back looking up at him. She was happy, after everything that's happened she was finally married to him thanks to her friend Ryia. "Renji...please...show me your love…" Kit finally whispered. "Of course." Renji told her as he started kissing her body gently.

Renji kissed down her body as he ran his hands up her sides memorizing every curve her body made. Reaching her womanhood Renji looked up at Kit who nodded back at him before diving in between her legs. Kit's mind started to cloud, the way Renji was touching her body felt entirely different then when Grimmjow touched it. Grimmjow's touches were rough and hard, while Renji's was gentle and soft. Renji touched Kit as if she would break at any second. Kit gasped when she felt his breath on her. Her mind was clouding faster, soon enough Kit was nothing but a moaning mess. Renji pulled away from her and came back up to her face and kissed her allowing her to taste herself. Kit looked up at him with clouded eyes as he pulled away from her yet again.

The night was filled with passionate love making as the couple discovered every nook,cranny and curve of each other. Hours later Kit laid curled up against Renji. "Thank you Renji…" Kit whispered. Looking down Renji sent her a puzzled look. "I never thought I would meet someone who would make me as happy as I am now. I'm truly happy right now, laying here with you, I feel like everything is where it's supposed to be." Kit continued as Renji pulled her into another kiss. He finally had his own family, after so long of being on his own he finally had a family of his own. Pulling apart Renji felt Kit readjust herself in his arms. Looking down he watched as she was instantly asleep. Holding her close Renji slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Finally he had a family of his own.

* * *

 **Short yes, but this is another birthday present for my best friend Kit.**


	5. ByakuyaxRyia-Office Romance

Ryia laid on the couch bored out of her mind. It had been several months since her marriage with Byakuya and since the moment they returned from the honeymoon she was kept inside the manor by the other noblewomen. The only time she was allowed to leave was if Byakuya himself escorted her out, usually to his office where she would then leave to visit her friends. Only today was different as everyone was busy with training or paperwork. "Byakuya….I'm bored." Ryia whined looking up at her husband as he continued his paperwork. They had been dating throughout the academy when her, Kit, Toshiro, and Renji first joined. The Head Captain was still trying to wrap her head around their situations. According to Captain Yudai and Head Captain Kaida; Ryia, Kit, Toshiro, Renji, Byakuya, Kisuke, Kenpachi and several others were all reincarnated. Apparently since Ryia and Kit had stayed in their realms for a short period before being reincarnated their memories had a higher chance of returning. Unfortunately Ryia could only remember bits and pieces while Kit is remembering at a faster rate.

Ryia remembered Byakuya from her past life, how he would constantly watch her from a distance and try to protect her when Toshiro wasn't around, but now, she was his wife, she was his to protect fully. "Renji, once you're done with that stack, take the rest of the day off." Byakuya ordered causing the redhead in the room to look up. "A, yes sir." Renji said looking at Byakuya before at his little sister who laid on the couch equally confused. Sure she was his sister biologically but in the districts no one cared about that, so he adopted her as his sister. A half hour later Renji finished the stack of paperwork. "Well, I guess I'll be heading out then." He said picking up the stack that belonged to Squad 14. "See you later Nii-san!" Ryia called as he left the room. Looking over at Byakuya, the girl stared at him. "Lock the door and come over here Ryia." Byakuya's cool voice she suddenly causing the girl to jump. "A….ok…" She blinking thinking he just wanted to talk privately to her about the nobles. After locking the door Ryia walked over to Byakuya who pulled her onto his lap causing the woman to blush. "A...B-Byakuya?" Ryia questioned as he moved the paper he was working on and placed her in it's spot.

Byakuya looked at the blushing woman before him. Everything about her captivized his attention. Her very being was a blessing to him, the way she spoke, made him drop everything to listen, the way she walked made him want to follow behind, the way she acted made him fall even deeper for her. In his life of law and order she was always there to rebel against those two things. She brought the color into his otherwise grey world. "Um...Byakuya?" Ryia suddenly asked looking at the man who was staring at her. Suddenly she felt her neck being attack by Byakuya's lips. Gasping the girl quickly grasped onto the white captains jacket allowing Byakuya start nibbling on her shoulder. "B-Byakuya…" Ryia gasped as she felt her kimono start to loosen. "We really shouldn't do this here…." Ryia moaned as the male continued his assault on her. "It's fine." He muttered before pulling Ryia's obi off of her waist allowing the kimono to open a bit more causing its wearer to blush bright red.

Looking up Byakuya pulled the madly blushing woman into a passionate kiss. Moaning into the kiss Ryia felt nothing wrong with it. Sure they was about to do it in Byakuya's Squad 6 office where anyone could hear them, but being with him like this, right now, it felt so right. Feeling the smooth silk fall from her shoulder Ryia blushed as she sat before him in just her bra and underwear. Thankfully she was allowed to dress herself, otherwise she was certain Byakuya would have to take off several more layers before reaching her skin. Feeling her skin bump up she watched at the male before her ran his hands up and down her sides before reaching up and effectively unclipping and removing her purple bra.

Blushing more Ryia tried to cover herself only to have her arms pinned to her sides. "Don't, I want to see you." He said looking at her making her blush more as he started licking her breast. Gasping Ryia's back arched allowing her nipple to slip into Byakuya's mouth where he started sucking on it making her moan even more. "Byakuya…." She gasped feeling him switch breast after a few minutes. Within just a few short minutes Ryia was putty in Byakuya's grasp, something she was ok with, as long as it was him, she couldn't care what he did to her. Looking up Ryia felt her body being pushed down as Byakuya stood up and hovered over her unclasping his mouth from her breast. Ryia laid on the desk and stared up at her husband as he removed her underwear. "D-Don't look…" Ryia whined hiding her face in her hands blushing. "You're beautiful, why wouldn't I want to?" He asked pulling her hands away from her red face allowing him to kiss her. Ryia quickly accepted the kiss with a sigh, even after all of these months being married to him she was still getting use to his touches.

Jumping Ryia froze as she felt him rub her entrance shortly after releasing her arms. "W-we're really going to do it here?" Ryia asked trying to contain a moan. "I don't see why not, the door's locked and we're the only one's here." He said as he kissed her neck again. "But….someone will hear…." Ryia gasped as she felt his finger slip inside. "They'll hear how much we love each other." He whispered as his finger and lips continued their assaults on the girl. Ryia laid under the male unable to fight anything he was doing to her. Sure she was strong enough that she could easily overpower him but the pleasure he was bringing to her body at the moment clouded her mind of doing any such thing. Suddenly she froze as her body started spasming as she released around his figures. A few minutes later she felt empty as Byakuya's skin left her own. Looking up Ryia watched as Byakuya licked his fingers clean of her essence.

Weakly sitting up Ryia started opening his pants revealing an already hard member. Looking up at the owner Ryia blushed as she started to gently kiss the throbbing organ in front of her. Byakuya looked down at his wife, even now she was still nervous when they had sex, to him, it was adorable. For someone who caused so much interesting trouble in the manior to have an innocent side like this was adorable to him. Groaning a bit he watched as his dick disappeared into the hot wet cavern that was his wife's mouth. Looking up at him Ryia started sucking on his dick. She had gotten use to his taste by now since their wedding night. The couple remained that way for a few more minutes until Ryia stopped feeling Byakuya release inside of her. "Ryia…." He groaned holding her head in place as he felt himself cum down her throat. Once finished he released her head allowing her to release his cock from her mouth as she coughed a little. "I told you before not to do that…." She whined a little hoarse from the sudden orgasam down her throat. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself." He said sitting back down in his chair and pulled her on top of him as his dick started getting hard again from the wetness of Ryia's womanhood.

Looking up at him Ryia positioned herself over the male and allowed him to slip inside of her. Gasping Ryia clutched his jacket again feeling him expand inside of her. "Bya...Byakuya…" She gasped breathing heavily from the feeling. Placing his hands on her hips Byakuya slowly lifted Ryia up and down on him causing her to moan and gasp more at the feeling of him fucking her. Ryia's mind was gone, she couldn't think anymore as Byakuya continued his assault on her body.

Almost all to soon Ryia's body shook with another orgasam causing her walls to clutch down onto Byakuya's throbbing member inside of her. Without letting up Byakuya continued to move her up and down ontop of him. "Byakuya…." Ryia gasped as she felt him continue moving her before stopping as he filled her. Ryia grasped onto his jacket more as her body shook violently. Byakuya leaned back in his chair catching his breath as he felt Ryia shake on top of him in orgasam. Pulling her head closer to his, Byakuya gently kissed the woman as she looked up at him with pleasure filled eyes. "I truly do love you Ryia." He said looking down at her. "I love you to, Byakuya." Ryia whispered as sleep threatened to take her into it's depths. Standing up Byakuya carefully dressed Ryia before laying her on the couch and dressing himself. Opening the window behind his desk Byakuya smirked at Ryia, yes, he truly did love her.


	6. GinxRyia- A bit forced

Ryia growled at the man in front of her. "Fuck off snake-face, you know rape is illegal." She growled glaring at the man who walked closer to her with his ever so present grin on his face. Ryia was doing some harmless shopping in the human world when out of nowhere she was grabbed, knocked out and kidnapped. Upon waking up she found herself tied naked to a bed with one of the most hated people in the whole world watching her. Ryia never liked Gin Ichimaru, former captain of the 3rd division, but, like so many others, Gin had a crush on Ryia that she wouldn't recognize. "Awww, come now Ryia, you've done nothing but ignore and hurt my feelins, I think ya owe me somein." He said walking over to her. "Fuck off snake-face, I don't like you, how many times do I have to tell you that? Besides, you're a traitor, that alone puts you off limits to everyone." Ryia told him frowning.

Gin smirked and walked over to Ryia. Reaching the bed he walked over to the head as he ran a hand along her naked body. "Get your fuckin hands off of me creep." Ryia hissed at him. "Tell me Ryia, how many times did ya and Cap'in Aizen do it?" He asked smirking. "Don't mention that bastard." Ryia growled. "Has he taken what is most precious to ya?" Gin asked slipping his hand in between Ryia's legs. Ryia instantly tried closing her legs but found it hard against the ropes tying her ankles to the corners. "Did he tease ya all these years by bein close to Hinamori? Or did he make it up ta ya at night?" Gin asked rubbing her nether lips. Ryia bit her lip, It was true, Aizen would tease her throughout the day then at night have his way with her. She allowed him, not only because he was her captain, but she had promised to do anything he asked, she owed him that for saving her life.

Gin smirked as the woman below him. Aizen has left Ryia back in the soul society claiming he no longer had any use for her. When Gin approached him about having the Shadow Angel Aizen was more then happy to agree but said he had a certain condition that was to be met before Ryia could be Gin's. The skinny male never found out the condition but figured it had to be something sexual knowing Aizen. Ryia suddenly gasped bringing the fox man out of his thoughts. "Tell me Ry, why do ya hate me so much?" He asked as he continued his assault on her body. "You….remind me of a snake….I hate snakes.." She said as she gasped again and tried at the ropes yet again. "Really? I see myself more as a fox." He hummed smirking as he reached down and tweaked one of her nipples causing her to jump up a bit. Gin chuckled as suddenly he engulfed Ryia's breast in his mouth causing the other to gasp and arch up.

Before Ryia could process anything else the touches left her body as the weight shifted on the bed. Looking up Ryia was face to face with one of the men she hated most. "How about we forget da foreplay and start havin fun?" He asked as Ryia felt something against her entrance. "No...please...no.." She whispered frowning as she felt the man intrude into her body. Gin chuckled before fulling shoving himself into the young woman below him. "You're still tight…" He hummed as Ryia continued to try to fight him. Untying the ropes holding her ankles down Gin threw them over his shoulders as he started to roughly thrust into the sobbing woman. "Please….stop…." She kept crying as she continued to try to either throw him off balance or free her wrists. Ryia could feel the blood run down her from the harsh entry of the male's large member. The tears that was escaping her eyes did nothing to stop the male as he continued to roughly thrust into her smaller form. Before long Ryia's body shook as her orgasam over took her.

The man who kidnapped her and raped her, made her cum. Ryia laid on the bed in defeat, there was no point in fighting now, she was defiled with the traitor's essence, Toshiro….what would he think if he saw Ryia like she was right now? Would he be disgusted or angered? It was rape either way, but, her reputation would be ruined in the Soul Society as one of the strongest fighters, to be captured and raped by this man was inexcusable. She would have to leave the soul society, there was no way she could show her face again, not after this. A sudden thrust brought her back to reality and out of her thoughts. Although Gin had cum while Ryia was lost in her thoughts he started thrust once more, he needed more of her. The whole time they was in the guards he would watch Ryia, the way she would move her body during training tantalized him to much, now, after years of the torment he finally got what he wanted, and he was going to use her to his full desires.

Gin started thrusting into the woman's body once again while her leaned up and started groping her breast. She had the perfect size, Rangiku's was way to big for his liking and the way she would flaunt them frankly pissed Gin off to no end, But Ryia, she had the perfect figure of a woman he's wanted. Short enough to easily carry around but woman enough for people to know she wasn't a kid. Gin smirked feeling Ryia gasp as he enclosed one of her nipples inside his mouth and started sucking while he continued to thrust into her.

The assault continued for hours without rest, by the 6th round Ryia had done passed out and Gin was on his way there. He had untied her wrist sometime during the many rounds of sex. Laying beside the passed out woman Gin pulled her close to him. She was his now, there was no way he will allow her to leave him ever again.


	7. GinxRyiaxAizen- New home, New duty

**Hello everyone, yes I know this is one-shots but this still kinda falls in that category since i'm adding a person. have fun :)**

* * *

Ryia wasn't sure how long she was held captive. To her the days and night blended together. The only thing that gave her a sense of time was when Gin would come in, force her to eat then have his way with her until she passed out. When she awoke Gin was gone and last night's dishes was replaced with fresh food. Ryia sat by the window watching the moon when the door opened. Looking over Gin walked in. "We have a special guest joining us tonight Ry." He said as Aizen walked in and closed the door. "You…." Ryia growled. "Good evening Ryia, I've heard you've been taking good care of Gin for me." He said as the girl growled at him. "You bastard…" "Language my dear Ryia." Aizen smirked sitting on the bed. Ryia continued to glare at the male before her attention was interrupted by Gin forcing her up by her hair. "Ow, let go you snake-faced asshole!" Ryia yelled. "Shall we teach her a lesson, cap'in Aizen?" Gin asked looking over at the other male who smirked at the struggling girl.

Dragging the girl over to the bed Gin let go allowing her to drop in between Aizen's legs. "I'm sure you still remember you duties as my 3rd seat Ryia, it's time you start those up again." Aizen told her smirking. Ryia glared at him, "Fuck off you bastard, I'm not your little fuck toy." She growled only to earn a harsh slap by the male. "You are what I say you are, and after tonight you will belong to both Gin and myself." Aizen said before releasing his already erect member from his pants. "Now tend to your duties." He said before shoving himself into her mouth.

Ryia groaned at the sudden intrusion in her mouth but knew better than to bite him. The first time he did this to her she bit him out of hatred for him being so forceful, that only led to a violent beating and a rather harsh raping session. "Come on Ryia, don't make me remind you what happens when i'm kept waiting." Aizen warned. Swallowing the rest of her pride, along with some other stuff, Ryia slowly began to bob her head up and down along Aizen's member. Ryia hated the man before her. Since the first day she became his 3rd seat he made her do unspeakable acts at night. Now, just when she thought she was free of him, he came back into her life and treated her just the same. Suddenly Ryia felt her head get shoved down as Aizen released himself down her throat. "Swallow it all." He ordered before pulling himself out of her mouth completely. Swallowing the thick white liquid Ryia coughed a bit before she was roughly thrown onto the bed. Looking up Ryia watched as Gin toward over her with his member in her face. "Now it's my turn." He said shoving himself down her throat as Aizen started licking between her legs causing her to gasp. Ryia tried forcing the male off of her only to have her hand pinned above her head as Gin continued to thrust into her mouth. A few minutes later Ryia whined at the all too familiar taste of Gins sperm in her mouth. Removing himself from her mouth Gin smirked as the girl coughed at his sperm that rushed down into her stomach and mixed with Aizen's.

Ryia laid there gasping, her throat was now burning from the rough thrusts that took place. Reaching into the night stand Gin pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs and quickly clipped them onto Ryia's wrist. Ryia looks up and struggled against the two pieces of silver metal connected together by a small chain. "Kinda makes ya excited seein her like this, right cap'in?" Gin asked smirking down at Ryia's captive body. "That is does." Aizen chuckled as his hands started roaming her body after Gin got off of her. Now both males hovered over the girl completely nude. "Please….stop…." Ryia begged. "I don't think we will." Aizen told her as he roughly shoved himself into her core. Ryia yelped at the sudden intrusion. Aizen was raping her once again, how ever much she didn't want to believe it, she was getting gangraped by two of the soul society's most powerful tratiors.

Ryia laid there with tears rolling down her face as Aizen continuously thrusted into her. Getting bored with standing around Gin walked back over to Ryia's head and forced himself into her mouth once again. Ryia closed her eyes tightly as the two man thrusted themselves into her body. Because of the room that was constantly kept bright and the fact that Gin would always leave her to weak to move so she couldn't use her shadow powers to escape. After a few minutes Ryia groans as she came around Aizen who continued to pound into her relentlessly until his release inside of her shortly after and Gin after that. Ryia laid there panting as both males removed themselves from her tired out body.

Suddenly Ryia opened her eyes feeling one of them stick their fingers into her aching pussy effectively coating them with the mixture of two orgasams. Before she could even make a sound her ass was suddenly filled by two fingers. "Relax and this won't hurt as much." Gins voice coated as the assault continued. "Why….why are you guys doing this to me?" She asked crying at the new found pain. "You're a goddess Ryia, you should share that beautiful body with us." Aizen told her while her pinched both of her nipples. "I think she's ready cap'in." Gin said smirking down at her. "R-ready?" Ryia asked before she was picked up by Aizen and sat on Gin's lap forcing his dick into her ass. Ryia went wide-eyed at the intrusion and started fighting to remove the pain from her body. "Relax Ryia, you're going to harm yourself more if you keep fighting." Aizen cooed as he held her in place on Gin's dick. "It hurts….please….make it stop hurting…" Ryia cried. This was worst then when Aizen took her virginity that first night, now, her anal virginity was destroyed by another male whom she didn't love. "Ssshhh…..just relax." Aizen continued as the woman held onto him crying. The only time Aizen was ever gentle was that first night, he knew she was a virgin and for someone as small as her it would hurt. He told Gin that no matter what, when her anal virginity was taken, he was to be gentle with her.

The trio sat there for 5 minutes before Ryia's hips buckled against Gin's impatant member. "Now lay back Ryia." Aizen ordered to the still crying girl below him. Slowly she leaned back only to cry out over the change in position in her ass. Looking up at Aizen, Ryia watched in horror as Aizen plunged himself into her pussy once more. Ryia laid there crying as she felt to full by the two males. "Please….stop…." She begged only to gasp in pain as the hot dicks inside of her started moving. Gripping for dear life onto Aizen's arms Ryia cried as the rape continued without remorse. It felt like hours to Ryia before all three of them finally came one last time. Ryia's body shook at the orgasams impact. Both of the males pulled out of the girl and laid her on the bed in between them. "Remember Gin, once a month." Aizen said watching Ryia as she drifted off into a deep sleep. "Yes sir." The other male nodded before he followed suit as Aizen pulled the blanket up around them.


	8. Regai ToshiroxRyia- Not the same

Ryia laid on the bed sighing, lately Toshiro's been acting differently and it was making her worried but what confused her was that she's been seeing Toshiro around even though he was suppose to be off on a mission. Looking up Ryia watched as Toshiro walked into the room. "Toshiro? I thought you was on a mission…" she said softly. "I got done early." He told her looking at her outfit that consisted of a short silky nightgown. Smirking, he walked over and instantly tied Ryia to the headboard. "T-toshiro….what are you doing?" She asked struggling. "Claiming what's mine." He told her as he stripped himself of his clothing. "Toshiro….." Ryia said sweat dropping as he started running his hands along her body. "Toshiro stop this…." She whined as she struggled against the rope as the male on top of her slipped her underwear off. "Why should I? I'm just claiming what is mine." He said as he started licking between her legs.

Ryia gasped feeling his warm tongue brush against her nether lips. What was wrong with Toshiro? Normally it would be here instigating their intimacy, not him. This wasn't Toshiro, but...it was...It was obviously the man she had married. Suddenly all of her thoughts vanished as her body started spasaming around an orgasm. Feeling her body being let go Ryia looked up at Toshiro weakly as he leaned up and kissed her making her taste herself. Why was he doing this…. Why was he acting like this? Looking up at Toshiro Ryia looked into his turquoise eyes. No, this wasn't' him, this wasn't her Toshiro. "Who are you?" She asked staring at him frowning. "Who else would I be? I'm Toshiro, your husband." The male answered heading back down to Ryia's lower half. "No….you're not. You may look like him but this is not my Toshiro….who are you." Ryia demanded as she struggled against the ropes that restrained her hands above her head. "I'm Division 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, I'm also your husband…" The impostor started. "No you're not! My Toshiro would never do anything like this! Who are you!" Ryia yelled glaring at him.

Toshiro looked down at the woman below him. "They weren't kidding when they said you was smart. I guess I could inform you. I am the new Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am a perfect copy wouldn't you say?" He asked smirking. "Like hell I would, if you was a perfect copy then you would know that the real Toshiro would never do something like this to me, also you would know that I can control the shadows." She said as she tried making her body form into the shadow clouds. "Wait…..what…" She asked looked around slightly panicked. "Your main weakness, Light. I had these ropes specially made with light particles to cancel out your shadow abilities." He explained smirking more at Ryia's panicked expression. "Fucking regai." Ryia cursed glaring at him. "Oh, so you've heard about us?" Toshiro asked smirking at her. "There's been rumors going around about people seeing doubles, people who's present when they're suppose to be on a mission...We figured one of you would turn up sooner or later in front of one of us Captains." Ryia hissed. The impostor chuckled a bit. "And when we did you are at a complete disadvantage." He said as he lined himself up to her lower lips. "It's only a matter of time before we replace the originals, you should be grateful." He said as he plunged himself into the woman's body in front of him.

Ryia held back her tears and screams as the impostor forced himself into her body. This can't be happening, She's being raped by an impostor of Toshiro. "This is the best, I can see why he married you now, your body is so tight it's trying to pull me in deeper!" The regai said smirking as he repeatedly slammed into the crying woman. This couldn't be happening to her, after the 6 years of Aizen raping her, after her killing him, she would have never thought she would be raped again, only, this time it's in her own house and by an impostor. "Damn it…." The regai hissed as his thrusts started becoming more violent. "Make sure you take every drop I give you!" He said as he slammed into her body one last time. Ryia's body shook, this impostor...was cumming inside of her, while she also came. "I'm sorry, Toshiro." She whispered as she laid there to weak to move.

Suddenly she felt her body flip over and the impostor enter her worn body again. "I just can't get enough of you, you're really a first-class woman." He said as he thrusted into her quivering pussy yet again. Ryia laid there crying feeling the male forcing himself in and out of her body. 'Toshiro….please…..save me.' She cried in her mind, she was powerless right now with the room so bright and these ropes that was burning into her skin. Feeling the male suddenly leave her body Ryia looked over as she watched her room being filled with the other captains. "Toshiro…" Ryia whispered as the real Toshiro handed the regai to Soi-fon before running over to his wife.

* * *

 **Yea, sorry it's so short, lost motivation about half way throuh and I wanted to get it done...**


	9. MayurixRyia-Broken

Ryia laid on the table to weak to move. She was placed into Squad 12 about a week ago, she woke up yesterday in her new Captain's room. She was now nothing more then a test subject to Squad 12 Captain Maturity Kurotsuchi. "Now, shall we get started with today's testing?" The man above her asked grinning. This was a dream come true for him, for so long Mayuri longed to get his hands on the Shadow Queen, now, he has her.

That night Ryia winced as she was roughly thrown into a cage. Why was this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? Ryia curled up into the back of her cage. She was pregnant and just handed over to a crazy scientist who's been obsessed with her since she was in the academy. "I just want to go home…." She said silently as Mayuri walked over to her cage and unlocked it. "Come on, there's some other experiments I want to try on you." He said grinning as he grabbed her foot and drug her out of the cage. Panicked Ryia tried grabbing onto the bars but the experiments from earlier left her hands unable to function correctly. Ryia watched as Mayuri drug her into his private quarters. 'No, please….don't let this be happening….' She thought as he put her on the bed and chained one of her ankles to the bedpost. "Now, how about we have a little private time?" he asked grinning as he stripped to weak woman of her clothing. "Why….why are you doing this to me?" She asked softly looking up at him. "No one wants you remember, you was given to me as a test subject. You, and those children in your womb." Mayuri smirked down at her. No, not her babies. After everything that's happened, her children will become nothing more than test subjects to a crazy scientist.

Jumping Ryia looked over at Mayuri as he ran his hands over her weak body as the thin robe that barely covered her slowly slipped off. "Maybe I should keep you alive a bit longer after those brats are born…" He hummed mostly to himself as his hands reached her breast. Grinning at her he ran his figures up the fleshy mounds until he reached the top and started twisting the peaks causing the woman under him to cry out and try to move away unsuccessfully. "Stop moving girl." Mayuri ordered has he continued tormenting her body. Releasing her nipples the male ran his hands down her stomach until he reached her hidden goods. Forcing her legs apart Mayuri ran his hand across her nether lips causing her to shiver. "Despite the fact of you not wanting this you're very wet." He grinned. "You….bastard…." Ryia gasped as the male slipped his fingers back inside her causing her to cry out and him to chuckle. "Such an interested reaction for not wanting this." Mayuri smirked as he started thrust his fingers inside of her causing the girl to jerk up at the sudden forceful movement. "Please….stop!." She cried out as tears ran down her face. Grabbing onto the sheets under her Ryia sobbed as the captain continued his assault on her body.

A short while later Ryia gasped as her body contracted around Mayuri's fingers signaling her orgasm. Pulling them out Mayuri forced the girl to lick him clean of her own juices. "Now, for the main course." Mayuri grinned ridding himself of his clothing leaving his trained body visible for Ryia to see. Ryia stared at him "No...please….anything but that…" Ryia whispered trying to back away from him only for Mayuri to grab her leg and drag her back closer. "Be a good little experiment and stay still why don't you." He said pinning her to the bed. "No...stop!" Ryia yelled only to go quiet as she felt the male enter her. This couldn't be happening. Someone she detested was defiling her body, she wanted to engulf herself in fire, to burn away the feeling of the male on top of her as he roughly thrusted in and out of her worn pregnant body. She felt dirty, that no matter how many times she'd bathe he would linger on her skin permanently.

After a short while Ryia laid there crying as she felt the captain release himself inside of her. She was dirty….there was no way anyone would want her now.

* * *

 **Yes I know this is short but I got writers block half way through it.**


	10. ShuuheixSenritsu- A little drunk

"Captain….maybe you should slow down a little" Shuhei said with a worried look as he watched his captain finish a bottle of sake. Rangiku decided to drag everyone out for drinks after a successful mission. "N-Nonsense Shuhei, you worry too much." Senritsu waved as a hint of pink spread across her cheeks as she reached for another bottle. "Captain I think you should stop...we still have work tomorrow." Shuhei said moving the bottle out of her reach. He really didn't want to drink and only came along to make sure his captain didn't go over board. "Shuhei...don't make me give you an order." She somewhat slurred. Damn it Rangiku, she just had to order the strong stuff, after just one bottle his captain was on the verge of getting drunk. Getting up Shuhei sighed before picking up Senritsu. "I'm going to take her back to the barracks before she gets herself trashed." Shuhei said to the others. "Shuhei put me down!" The girl in his arms whined as the blush on her cheeks got darker. "If I do you're just going to go back there and drink more..again, we have work tomorrow." Shuhei explained as he walked out of the bar and towards the squad 9 barracks.

A short walk later Shuhei opened the door to Senritsu's captain's quarters. Laying her on the bed Shuhei sighed running a hand through his hair before turning to leave only to stop when he felt something grab his shihakusho. Turning back he looks at Senritsu who had managed to untie her sash allowing her shirt to fall open exposing her bare chest. Almost instantly Shuhei's face turned red as he turned away. "C-captain….p-please let go…" He stuttered only to feel him being pulled back towards the bed. Feeling the back of his legs hit the bed Shuhei turned to catch himself only to land over Senritsu pinning her between himself and the bed. "Oh my Lieutenant, a little naughty aren't we?" She asked as she moved her knee against Shuhei's crotch. "C-Captain!" The male squeaked trying to get up only to feel hand touch his arms. Before he could react Shuhei was the next one pinned as Senritsu's shirt fell off her shoulders exposing herself to him. Smirking down at him the woman grabbed his arms once again and placed his hands on her bare chest causing Shuhei to get a nosebleed in return. "Come on Shuhei….do me…" Senritsu said as her blushed darkened to another shade of red. "C-captain...I...I think you're drunk…" Shuhei stuttered once again trying not to look at his captain bare chest in front of him. "I-I'm not drunk….I-I've liked you for a while….and….I want my first time….to be with you…" She almost whispered causing the male to look up at her. She was always so shy around him but open around others. He's seen her train with the others, how her slim perfect body moved with such power. There was a reason why she was a captain, her physical strength was immense alone, and if she add some of her spiritual pressure behind it there would be nothing but creators left behind.

Slowly shuhei moved his hands down her body. "S-shuhei….." Senritsu moaned feeling his rough hands glide along her soft flesh. "C-captain….i dont-" Shuhei started only to be silenced by a figure to his lips. "Shuhei, when we're alone, it's Senritsu." The woman on top of him said before kissing him. "Senritsu, I don't think we should do this…" Shuhei managed. "Then don't think, just do Shuhei, do me." She purred causing Shuhei to finally lose himself and roll them over so he pinned her to the bed. Senritsu was in bless as she felt the male kiss her body. It was everything she ever thought of, no, it was better. She always thought that Shuhei never saw her the way she did him. Sudden she jumped as Shuhei rubbed against her nether lips. "You're wet, tell me, how much do you want it?" Shuhei asked in her ear. "I want you, all I've ever wanted was you, please, make me yours." She just about whined as Shuhei continued to rub her. Slowly Shuhei entered her not wanting to harm her too much. "Shuhei…" she moaned gripping his arms tightly. "Senritsu, your so tight and hot…." Shuhei groaned one he was fully inside of her. Slowly he started to move causing Senritsu to grip his arms tighter. Starting to loose himself Shuhei continued to thrust himself into the hot core he planted himself in. Even though Senritsu was a virgin just seconds ago she felt nothing but pure bliss. "Shuhei….Faster…" She moaned as the male ontop of her quickened his pace.

Finally after what seemed like hours both reached their end as Shuhei released himself inside of his captain. Huffing Shuhei rolled himself off of her as she followed to curl up into him. "That. was. Amazing." She huffed blushing a bit as she struggled to catch her breath. "Hey, Cap- Senritsu?" He asked looking over at her. "Yes?" She asked looking up at him. "How about we make this relationship offical?" He asked. "You mean?" She jumped up a bit. "Become my lover." He clearified smiling. Smiling back Senritsu crawled ontop of him while planting her lips on his.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, Got busy with two jobs.**


	11. Grimmjowxkit- Lost Bet

"Come on Kitty Boy? Afraid you'll loose to a girl?" Ryia smirked as she stood infront of the 6th espada as he was on his way to the training room. "Why in the hell would I be afraid of loosing to the likes of you?" Grimmjow growled down at the short shadow queen. "Because you know if you do loose I won't let you live it down for the rest of your life." Ryia sneered looking up at him. "Again, what makes you think I'll loose to you?" Grimmjow asked again. "Fine, how about we make a little bet? I win, You'll have to wear something of my choosing for Kit." Ryia smirked up at him. "And if I win?" He asked. "I'll give you that battle with me that you've wanted since we got here." Ryia announced. Smirking Grimmjow looked down at the small girl. While she only stood just below his chest the Shadow Queen was able to defeat the 5th espada Nnoritoria in one punch. "Deal." Grimmjow finally agreed. "Goodie, how about we play a game of Gin? You know how to play that right?" Ryia questioned. "Of course I know how." Grimmjow roared as he followed Ryia to his room.

"I win!" Ryia called an hour later as she laid her cards down infront of her on the floor. "How in the hell did you do that?" Grimmjow yelled looking at her cards. "I'm just that good. I win the bet which means…" Ryia smirked as she reached through a portal and pulled out a pink nurses uniform. "You have to wear this for Kit." She finished smirking up at the pissed male. "No fucking way am I wearing that!" He roared at her. "Heh, says you." She grinned as she pinned him to the bed using her familiars and changed him. Once she was finished and had dropped all of his clothing into the realm Ryia left to find her best friend.

A few minutes later Kit walked in a bit curious on what was going on. Ryia had just told her Grimmjow wanted to see her in their room then left before Kit could ask any questions. "Ah, Grimmjow, what's going on?" She asked staring at the male before her in a pink short nurses dress. "I lost a bet." He muttered. "Let me guess, you played cards with Ryia and lost." She smirked as she closed the door. "Little bitch." He cursed before Kit suddenly pounced on him pinning him to the floor. "The hell?" Grimmjow questioned looking up at the cat demon. "How about we have a little fun since you're all dressed up?" Kit purred into his ear causing him to get hard while in the dress.

Grimmjow looked up at the woman above him. He was not used to being the submissive one. "So, even though you're dressed as a nurse you still get hard? You pervert." Kit purred as she started stroking him through the fabric. Before he could move suddenly his arms and legs where tied to the bed frame rendering him immobile. Smirking Kit sat on his crotch as she slowly undressed herself teasing the blue-haired espada under her. Once she was finished she smirked at Grimmjow. "Get any harder and you're going to rip Ryia's outfit and you know what would happen then." She purred down at the male. "And who's fault would that be?" He asked glaring up at her as she slowly lifted his skirt. "Oh my, she even got you into a pair of woman's underwear." she chuckled looking at the pair of black lace underwear that Grimmjow was pushing against. "Shut the hell up about that will you." He growled. "Oh come on now, you're always pinning me, let's change things up." Kit smirked as she started rubbing his hardened dick as it leaked precum onto the cloth that was covering it. "Such a naughty nurse…." She grinned as she continued rubbing it. "Fuck….." Grimmjow spat as he slammed his head back against the bed. Before long Kit watched at Grimmjow released inside the underwear.

Laying against the bed defeated by his orgasam Grimmjow weakly watched as Kit slowly took the underwear off of him. "Now, how about we have some fun?" She asked smirking down at him as she straddled his hips. Slowly she planted herself down onto him moaning as he entered her dripping entrance. "Fuck…." Grimmjow whispered as his hips jerked up impaling himself more into the woman above him causing her to moan more. Kit was in pure bliss, sure she and Grimmjow done it many times since she first came to Hueco Mundo, but right now, with her in charge, she felt bliss as she rode Grimmjow.

Hours later Kit finally collapsed against the male under her as both of them tried regaining their breaths. "That. was. Amazing." Kit managed as Grimmjow slipped out of her. "Hey, think you can untie me now?" Grimmjow asked looking at the top of her head. Making the ropes disappear Kit looked over at her lover before she was pulled into a kiss. "Remind me to never bet against that bitch again." Grimmjow said. "I'll think about it." The demon smirked down at him.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday to my best friend Kit, Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
